Loku Universe Collective Plot Web
This is a plot web that all admins may add to Season 1 (Invasion Arc) *Order of Light hinted at *Ryoku and Lance introduced *Auburn-Green attacked *Clansmaster Farich assassinated *Lance and Ryoku relocate to Burgundy-Cyan *Auburb-Green under North Mazch occupation *Nathan Frohmann introduced *Senator Frohmann attacked by Secessionist Front *Senator Frohmann sends Nathan to Burgundy-Cyan *Caloku introduced *Clansmaster Fustarf introduced *Nathan arrives at Burgundy-Cyan *Nathan meets Caloku *Ryoku and Lance arrive at Burgundy-Cyan *Burgundy-Cuan receives threat from Secessionist Front *Burgundy-Cyan enters total lock-down *Clansmaster Fustarf starts relocating the protagonists as well as other key political refugees to different strongholds across Cystalis *Nathan, Caloku, Lance and Ryoku are relocated to Mazch Season 1 (Mazch Civil War Arc) *Loft introduced *Decades long civil war introduced *Protagonist arrive on Mazch *ShADoWcHiLd and Light Child introduced *South Mazch "Terrorist" forces introduced *Protagonists become more entangled in political conflicts *Protagonists meet Loft *Order of Light falsely introduced as beneficial secret organization *Protagonists volunteer as counter-terrorists *Secessionist Front attacks North Mazch *Lance is severely wounded *Protagonists (except for Lance) are sent to South Mazch as reconnaissance *Protagonists befriend residents of the South Mazch Capital, and gain the trust of figures in authority *North Mazch revealed as aggressors *Protagonists revealed as spies *North Mazch advances on South Mazch *Protagonists ally themselves with South Mazch *Protagonists advance on North Mazch *Protagonists clash with North Mazch forces *North Mazch justifies its actions *Protagonists torn between whether to support North Mazch or South Mazch *Caloku and Nathan side with South Mazch, Loft and Ryoku side with North Mazch *Lance heals fully *Lance caught between conflicts, and decides to stay low and observe, to find the most moral choice *Protagonists clash wih each other *Ryoku and Loft switch over *Nathan joins North Mazch *Lance joins South Mazch *Protagonists clash with Nathan Season 1 (Order of Light Arc) *Order of Light revealed as a malicious organization *North Mazch gains various victories over South Mazch *Secessionist Front attacks Clanmaster Fustarf's ship *South Mazch Capital is sacked *Lance opts to aid Fustarf *Ryoku and Loft opt to aid South Mazch in retaking the Capital *Caloku opts to keep in defending the city *Protagonists argue and lash at each other *Protagonists part ways *Lance and Fustarf are captured by Secessionist Front *Loft and Ryoku recapture the Capital, but are trapped inside, when North Mazch charges at it again *Caloku recieves various hacked information by an anonymous source *Secret information on North Mazch is released to the public by anonymous source *South Mazch uses North Mazch's weaknesses to its advantage *Caloku, Ryoku and Loft reunited *Anonymous Source revealed as Nathan to his friends *Protagonists set off to find Fustarf's wrekage *Protagonists find wrekage, but no crew *Secessionist Front hijacks all news ports, and releases hostage livestream of Fustarf, Lance and various other political figures, clansmen and reporters, and announces their ransom *Nathan, along with other local and military hackers, attempt to locate the hostages *Various locations are found, and the searchers are forced to split up *With changed hearts and mentalities, the protagobists decide to stick together *Protagonists are not able to locate the hostages *Other recovery teams locate the hostages, but are immediately killed off *Protagonists and the rest of the recovery fleet are informed on the hostages' location *Protagonists raid Secessionist Front base *Protagonists and others are captured by North Mazch forces *Protagonists and others are detained and sent to private holding cells *Order of Light discussing plans of causing global currency reccession, followed by various "terrorist" attacks *Secessionist Front revealed as a branch of the Order of Light *Lord Khral introduced Season 1 (Lord Khral Arc) *Order of Light revealed as in international organization *Protagonists work together, more out of whim, than a sober decision *Lord Khral revealed as agent of Zeksos *Lord Khral defeated and killed *Order of Light "captured" and "disbanded" *Order of Light discuss the death of their leader, and plans on electing their new one Season 1 (Zeksos Arc) *Zeksos introduced *Arlik introduced *Zeksos defeated and killed Season 2 (Vertex arc) *Vertex introduced *Loft subdued by Waru *Dr Ivanov introduced *legion of five splits up temporarily *Nathan and Caloku fight the vertex in space *Loft and Lance fight the vertex on Vertexia *Nef and Yoki fight the Vertex on Cystalis *Loft joins Waru *Vertexian King killed *Vertex enters civil war *Guildensternian Vertex side with Cystalis *Rosencrantzian Vertex side with the Unex Season 3 (Unex arc) *Timeline 1 Nathan travels back in time to warn Cystalis about the Unex Invasion *Unex invade *legion of five re-unites *Timeline 1 Nathan trains the legion of five *Loft becomes an antagonist *Guildenstern is killed *Rosencrantz joins cystalis *Rosencrantz's forces join cystalis *Arlik's forces join cystalis *Army of the fallen is raised *Hydrux is Created *Hydrux is Defeated *All forces against Unex *Unex is defeated *Yoki becomes a Tier 4 *peace between Cystalis and Vertexia Foodie Dojo and the NightShade (Season 3.5/Epilogue) *Foodie Dojo and the NightShade begin their rivalry Rise of Fraust Season 1 (Fraust arc) *Future Nathan travels to the future *Trains the 11th legion *Fraust is Introduced *Unex Return *Nathan and Fraust Fuse (Fraust is absorbed) Rise of Fraust Season 2 (Ciphrage arc) *Ciphrage is Introduced *Nathan and Fraust learn to become one and as a result becomes stronger than the legion of five without replacing it's purpose *Ciprage is Defeated *Unex finally defeated Rise of Fraust Season 3 (Shadow arc) *Future Nathan travels even further into the future *Cystalis and Vertexia operate under a political union *Shadow introduced *Shadow Defeated Rise of Fraust Season 4 (Turragun arc) *Turragun Introduced *Loft returns *Paprikun is killed *Nathan teams up with Arlik *Loft Defeated *Turragun Defeated Category:Main LokuVerse